Vegeta vs Washu
by Yaoi Mistress Little Washu
Summary: A long time ago I wrote a horrible Dragonball Z Mary Sue story. This is it.


Vegeta vs. Washu  
  
It was a normal day at Mugen Juuben college. Washu had just sat down in her Chemistry class when it all began.  
  
"Okay class, turn in your homework." Mr. Huitt said.  
  
Uhoh, Washu though, I really shouldn't have slept through last class.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion from outside. Everyone ran to the window to see what was happening. There was a lot of smoke and fire pouring out of the side of the school, blocking their view.  
  
"It's a fire!" shouted Mr. Huitt. "We'd better get out of here."  
  
Everyone poured out of the building. In the side of the school there was a gigantic hole. Suddenly Washu heard maniacal laughter above her. Flying in the air above them was the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Only Washu recognized who he was though.  
  
What the hell is he doing here, thought Washu.  
  
"Vegeta!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Oh, so one of you puny Earthlings recognizes me." Vegeta said. He smirked evilly.  
  
"Who are you calling puny, midget?" Washu said.  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta asked. "What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard me midget." Washu said. "Now get your ass down here now!"  
  
"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said. "I do not take orders from anyone, especially insolent women!"  
  
"Fine, then I'll join you up there." Washu said.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Vegeta said. "What are you going to do, jump really high?" Vegeta laughed at that.  
  
Washu just smiled. Everyone watched in amazement as Washu powered up her ki and flew up to Vegeta.  
  
"I'm here, no jumping involved." Washu said. She smiled. Vegeta just glared at her. "What's the matter, all out of insults?"  
  
"You insolent wench!" Vegeta yelled. "One more word out of you and you're dead!"  
  
"Mmm, sounds like a challenge." Washu said. "Let's see, I've got it. You'll never be as strong as Goku, you balding midget with an attitude problem."  
  
"That's it you little wench, you've insulted me for the last time!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Actually I've got lots more, wanna hear?" Washu asked. She smiled.  
  
"No more talking!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I agree." Washu said.  
  
Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyan and smirked.  
  
"No one can defeat a Super Saiyan." bragged Vegeta.  
  
"Except maybe for another Super Saiyan." Washu said.  
  
Washu smiled and turned Super Saiyan. Vegeta's smirk quickly left his face, replaced now with an expression of shock.  
  
"You can be a Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled. "Goku and I are the only full blooded Saiyans left!"  
  
"I was on Earth at the time Planet Vegeta was destroyed." Washu said. "I just haven't been recklessly destroying things like a certain Saiyan I know. Cough*Vegeta*cough."  
  
"Very funny." Vegeta said in his "I am not amused" voice. "Fine, let's assume you're a Saiyan. Is your power level so low I can't detect it?" Vegeta smirked at that.  
  
"It's called hiding my power level you baka." Washu said. "I assume you've heard of that?"  
  
"Hai." Vegeta said. "And if you call me a baka again, we'll see how far your head can go up your ass."  
  
"Oooh, such big words from such a little man." Washu said.  
  
Vegeta just hissed, reminding her of a rabid weasel.  
  
"Are you ready to fight?" Washu asked. "Or are you gonna bore me to death?"  
  
Vegeta scowled and assumed a battle pose. Washu smiled and did the same. Vegeta charged at Washu and attempted to kick her in the stomach. Washu instant transmissioned behind Vegeta and ki blasted his back. Vegeta's flight path lowered a bit, but he was not too damaged.  
  
Vegeta scowled and attempted to punch Washu in the head. Washu caught Vegeta's hand and flung him into the wall of the school. Vegeta came out of the other side of the school, roaring toward her.  
  
Washu ducked and Vegeta went straight past her, but he quickly turned around. Washu stuck her tongue out and pulled her right bottom eyelid down, teasing Vegeta. Vegeta made another pass at Washu, but Washu was faster than Vegeta.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Washu's Kamehameha knocked into Vegeta's Big Bang, knocking the Big Bang harmlessly into space. Washu's Kamehameha knocked full force into Vegeta's chest, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Washu flew down to the unconscious Saiyan, to check on him. Other than being unconscious and a few cuts, Vegeta was all right.   
  
Washu slung Vegeta over her shoulder and flew him to Goku's house. Washu knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello, anyone home?" Washu asked.   
  
Goku opened the door.  
  
"Hello." Goku said.  
  
"Hi." Washu said. She tilted her head toward the unconscious Vegeta on her shoulder. "Is this your angry midget Saiyan?"  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"Let's put him down on the couch first." Washu said. "And then I'll tell you."  
  
Goku let Washu in and shut the door behind her. Washu gently set Vegeta down on the couch.  
  
"So, what happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, Vegeta was being his usual self." Washu began. "He came to my school and blew a hole in it."  
  
"That sound like Vegeta." Goku said.  
  
"So I got pissed." Washu said. "I kicked his ass."  
  
"Wow, you kicked Vegeta's butt!" Goku said. "You must be really strong. I'd hate to get you mad. How did you do it?"  
  
"Well, first I powered up to Super Saiyan." Washu said. "Then I started with some physical attacks. Then I knocked him out with a Kamehameha. I didn't really want to hurt him."  
  
"Wow." Goku said.  
  
"Listen, do you have a bed I can put him in?" Washu asked. "He should wake up in a few days. Do you mind if I watch after him?"  
  
"Sure." Goku said. Goku directed Washu to a guest room. Washu set Vegeta down on the bed. She pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. This was gonna be a long couple of days.  
  
Two days later  
  
Washu woke up with Vegeta stirring in the bed in front of her. Washu wiped his brow. She hoped today would be the day he'd become conscious. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. Washu smiled and stood. Vegeta blinked a couple of times and stared at her.  
  
"Where am I?" Vegeta asked/demanded.  
  
"You're in the quest room of Goku's house." Washu said.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" Vegeta asked. "You won the fight."  
  
Washu laughed and Vegeta just glared.  
  
"I'm sorry." Washu said. "But why would I want to kill you?"  
  
Vegeta just grunted. He tried to sit up, but fell down again. Washu rushed over to his side.  
  
"You're not strong enough to get up." Washu said. "You have to lie down."  
  
"I don't take orders." Vegeta grunted. He attempted to sit up again. Washu laid her hand on his forehead and pushed him back down again.  
  
"Think of it as a humble request to the Prince of all Saiyans." Washu said. "By the way, you might not want to leave since you're wearing a pair of Goku's pants and a pink shirt with 'Badman' on the back."   
  
"Where's my battle armor?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Well, I had to tend your wounds, so I took it off." Washu said. "You can have it back when you're all better."  
  
"I'm fine." Vegeta said.  
  
"You take one step out of that bed and we'll see how fine you'll be." Washu said.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said. "But when I'm all better, you'd better run."  
  
"Arigato." Washu said. She smiled and Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"I'll get you some food." Washu said. "Then I have to go take care of Goku. He has the flu and Chi Chi's at some convention with Bulma."  
  
Washu brought some rice to Vegeta. She put a t.v. in front of the bed so he wouldn't be bored.  
  
"Here Vegeta." Washu said. "I've got to go take care of Goku now. If you need anything just call."  
  
Washu was halfway through the door when Vegeta called after her.  
  
"Oh woman!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" Washu said.  
  
"Nothing, just seeing if it would work." Vegeta said, smirking.  
  
Washu walked up to Vegeta and flicked him in the forehead. She then walked calmly to Goku's room. She gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Goku?" Washu whispered.  
  
"Come in." Goku said. His voice was low and hoarse, an effect of the flu.  
  
Washu opened the door and went in, closing the door behind her. Goku was in bed, the covers held tight around him. On the t.v. in front on him he was watching Sailor Moon. On the floor around him were empty rice bowls.  
  
"You okay in here?" Washu asked. She felt Goku's forehead. His fever had gone down slightly but he still felt hot.  
  
"I'm feeling better." Goku said. "Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
"No problem." Washu said. "Thanks for letting me and Vegeta stay here. I know he can be a pain." Suddenly Washu coughed so hard she almost fell.  
  
"Are you okay?" Washu asked. He looked at her worried.  
  
"I'm fine." Washu said. She smiled at Goku. "It's you whose health we should pay attention to. Really, I'm fine." Washu patted Goku's hand.  
  
"If you need me, just call." Washu said. She left the room and shut the door behind her. Washu put a hand on the wall to steady herself. She wiped her forehead off with the back of her other hand.  
  
"Boy it's hot in here." Washu said.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta yelled. "Woman!"  
  
I can't wait until Vegeta's better, Washu thought.  
  
Two days later  
  
"Goku!" Washu yelled from the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"   
  
"Yeah!" Goku yelled. "Bring it right up!"  
  
"What about you Vegeta?!" Washu called.  
  
"Sure, just bring it up." Vegeta called back.  
  
Washu carefully carried the bowls up the stairs. She opened Goku's door and carefully handed him six bowls.  
  
"Don't eat to fast now." Washu warned.  
  
"I won't." Goku said between mouthfuls of food. Washu just smiled and headed toward Vegeta's room. She stumbled a bit on the way there, but she luckily dropped no food.  
  
"Whoops." Washu said.  
  
Washu opened Vegeta's door and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Here Vegeta." She said, handing him his food.  
  
Washu quickly turned her head and cough hard enough to bring her to her knees.  
  
"What's the matter with you baka?" Vegeta asked. He set his food down on the night stand.  
  
"Nothing." Washu said. Another spasm of coughs racked her body. Blackness started to creep in on the edges of her vision.  
  
"Vegeta." Washu whispered. "Why is it getting darker?"  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta asked. He had a worried look on his face. That was the last thing Washu said before she blacked out.  
  
Unknown amount of time later  
  
Washu slowly blinked back to consciousness. She was laying down, she could tell, but where she didn't know. She squinted her eyes as the figure of Vegeta loomed over her.  
  
"You're awake." Vegeta said. For a moment his face showed relief, but it quickly went back to normal. "Not that I care. You were just worrying that wussy Kakarott."  
  
"What happened?" Washu asked. "Where am I?"  
  
"Baka." Vegeta said, semi-gently. "You caught the flu from Kakarott. That combined with the stress of taking care of us, and you collapsed.. You're in the guest bed." Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"Your bed?" Washu said. "Why aren't you in bed, you're still too weak!"  
  
"Firs, baka, you're in "my" bed." Vegeta replied. "Second, I'm all better. You didn't hit me that hard."  
  
"How long have I been out?" Washu asked.  
  
"One day." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh no, Goku!" Washu said. "Who's been taking care of him?"  
  
Suddenly Goku stuck his head in the room.  
  
"Washu!" Goku yelled. He bounded across the room and enfolded Washu in a hug. He let her go and smiled.  
  
"You're all better?" Washu asked. Judging by that hug, he was strong enough.  
  
"All better, thanks to you." Goku said.  
  
Washu attempted to sit up. The room began to spin.  
  
"You should get back to bed vegeta." Washu said. " I'm all better, I swear."  
  
Vegeta laid his hand on Washu's forehead and pushed her back. He smirked. "You're not well enough to get up yet." Vegeta said. "I, on the other hand, am perfectly healthy."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Vegeta." Washu said. Suddenly a pained look crossed Washu's face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Vegeta asked, with actual concern in her voice.  
  
"Why is the room spinning?" Washu asked, before passing out again.  
  
Unknown amount of time later  
  
Washu opened her eyes and moaned at the dull throbbing in her head. The clock on the night stand said it was 1:00 a.m. Washu heard a light snoring nose to the left of her. She turned her head to see Vegeta was asleep, sitting in the chair next to her.   
  
Washu smiled. He must have fallen asleep taking care of me, Washu thought. Washu slowly closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
7:00 a.m.  
  
Washu woke up with a yawn and stretched her arms. Washu started to getup when she felt a pressure on her forehead.  
  
"You're not well enough." Vegeta said. He gently pushed Washu back down.  
  
"But." Washu began. Vegeta gave her one of his "looks" and Washu immediately stopped. "Fine." Washu said. Her stomach growled rather noisily. "Sorry." Washu said. "I guess I'm a little hungry."  
  
"I guess I could make you something." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." Washu said, smiling.  
  
"Sure, sure." Vegeta said, leaving the room. Five minutes later he returned with a bowl of rice. He handed it to Washu. It was kinda burnt, but Vegeta was obviously proud of his accomplishment. Washu doubted he'd over cooked before. Oh well, here it goes, Washu thought. Washu took a bite. It was delicious!  
  
"Vegeta, this is the best rice I've ever had!" Washu exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta asked. "I mean, of course it is. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I can do anything."  
  
Washu smiled and gobbled rice down in three seconds flat. Vegeta stared in amazement.  
  
"More please." Washu said.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Washu's bed was surrounded by small piles of empty rice bowls.   
  
"You eat more than Kakarott." Vegeta said in awe.  
  
"Well I am a hungry Saiyan." Washu said. "Hey Vegeta."   
  
"Yes?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me." Washu said, smiling.  
  
"I guess we're even now." Vegeta said, smirking.  
  
"You still owe me for kicking your butt." Washu said. She had a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Bend down here." Washu said. "Closer, closer, there." Washu planted a big kiss right on Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta hopped away, surprised.  
  
"Now we're even!" Washu said, a broad smile on her face.  
  
1 day later  
  
"Vegeta!" Washu yelled. "Vegeta!" Washu sat up with minimal difficulty. Where is he, Washu thought. She got out of bed and steadied herself on the wall. Slowly but surely, Washu made her way downstairs. She heard noises coming from outside. Washu looked out the window to see Vegeta and Goku were outside training. Washu smiled. She quietly opened the door, closing it behind herself, and stood on the porch, watching them spar.  
  
It went back and forth until a stray ki blast came Washu's way. She absent mindedly brushed it into space.   
  
"Hey you two." Washu said. "Trying to blow up the house?" She smiled.  
  
Vegeta and Goku ran over to Washu.   
  
"Are you okay?" Goku asked.  
  
"You should be in bed!" Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm find, I'm fine." Washu said. "I brushed off that ki blast, didn't I?"  
  
"You should sit down." Vegeta said. He steered Washu into the family room. She sat down on the couch.  
  
"Really, I'm better." Washu said.  
  
"You must rest." Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine." Washu sighed.  
  
Washu watched Vegeta walk away. She quietly slipped into her training outfit and sneaked outside. She took a training capsule out of her pocked and opened it on the ground. I'll show Vegeta, Washu thought. She set the gravity to 100x Earth's normal gravity. Washu began training right away.  
  
Vegeta searched the house for Washu.  
  
"Washu!" Vegeta yelled. "Washu!" Finally Vegeta heard noises coming from the backyard. He rushed out of the house to find a training capsule in the yard.  
  
Is she in there? Vegeta thought.  
  
"Washu!" Vegeta yelled. After a couple of seconds the door was pulled open and Washu jumped out.  
  
'Hey Veggie-chan." Washu said. She wiped her forehead with a towel.  
  
"Veggie-chan." Vegeta growled. "You're supposed to be resting. Why are you out here?"  
  
Washu laughed. "What do it look like I'm doing Veggie-chan?" she said. "I'm training. Got to keep in shape. Besides, I'm all better."  
  
"You're hopeless." Vegeta said.   
  
Washu laughed and patted Vegeta on the back. "Wanna spar?" Washu asked. "Or are you chicken?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Here's the rules." Washu said. "No ki blasts, no ki attacks, no going Super Saiyan, and no maiming. You lose if you give up or become unconscious."  
  
"I hope you're ready to be humiliated." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be embarrassed for you when you lose." Washu said, smiling.  
  
"Ready?" Washu asked.  
  
"Hai." Vegeta said.  
  
Washu and Vegeta began their training with a few simple punches and lunges. Pretty soon they were into kicking. Washu was winning until Vegeta kicked her legs out from under her.  
  
"Ow." Washu said.  
  
Vegeta quickly took the opportunity and pinned Washu down.  
  
"Do you give up?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I give." Washu said.  
  
"Now I get my prize." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Prize?" Washu asked. "What prize.?" Washu's startled protest was soon ended when she felt Vegeta's lips enclosed upon hers. The kiss ended to soon when Vegeta stood up and smiled. When he walked away he left a startled, happy, and confused Washu lying on the ground.  
  
Was that Vegeta? He kissed me. I kissed Vegeta. He smiled. Vegeta kissed me.  
  
Washu slowly sat up.  
  
"Wow." Washu whispered. A smile slowly spread across her face.  
  
Over the Earth  
  
A small capsule silently hurtled towards the planet. Inside was a young man, about 22, with raven black hair and violet eyes. He could have easily been mistaken for Trunks with a bad dye job, except for the cold evil radiating from his eyes.   
  
He glared upon the Earth with contempt, a smile forming on his lips. "Soon Washu," he said. "Soon." 


End file.
